


Ревность до хорошего не доводит

by KeDka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Отчаянный способ борьбы с ревностью может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.





	

В какой момент всё повернулось таким образом, Юрий не знал. Может, когда Виктор впервые дал им с Кацуки программу для соревнований. Или в тот день, когда Юрий заметил, как заворожено Никифоров смотрит на его главного соперника. А возможно, ревность обжигала внутри с самого начала, с той минуты, когда он узнал, что его непревзойденный и любимый тренер бросил всё и уехал в Японию обучать этого никчемного фигуриста с русским именем.

А может быть… Всё началось минуту назад, здесь, на горячих источниках Ю-топии, когда с дрожащих губ Кацуки срывалось беззвучное, но такое явное, безошибочно читаемое имя.

«Виктор»

Его голова запрокинута назад, и даже отзвука всплесков не было слышно, когда рука плавно двигалась под водой.

Вверх-вниз.

Вверх-вниз.

«Виктор»

Когда кроваво-красная пелена перед глазами начала таять и отступать, Юрий уже нависал над Кацуки. Стоял в воде на коленях прямо над его бедрами, а Юри пылал, как алый факел, таращился непонимающе и удивленно, но вовсе не пытался сбежать. Не испугался даже, разомлевший от окутавшего тепла и наслаждения.

Попросту застыл.

Ублюдок.

— Не смей произносить его имя! — злым, почти свирепым эхом слова разлетелись в вечерней тишине.

Юрий тяжело дышал, словно преодолел сотню метров. Сердце колотилось, распалённое гневом; по его животу, щекоча кожу, скатилась одна случайная капля. Кацуки смотрел на него снизу вверх. Смотрел цепко, выдерживал чужой тяжелый взгляд, будто здесь вовсе и не тот трусливый неудачник, который трясётся от всего вокруг. И было в глазах Юри что-то такое, незнакомое ранее, что заставляло насторожиться, держало в напряжении, как натянутую струну.

Но Плисецкий не будет собой, если не уничтожит к чертям все преграды.  
Всё, что разделяет их с Виктором.

— Не смей, слышишь? — ещё раз повторил Юрий. Не голосом даже, на этот раз он шипел, словно гремучая змея, готовая наброситься на врага в любую секунду. — Виктор только мой. Заруби себе на носу, он не принадлежит тебе! И никогда не будет принадлежать!

Он бы мог кричать громко, надрывая голос. Его не волнуют соседние дома, люди, семья Юри, которая шумно смеется на другой стороне дома, обсуждая спортивные новости. Но почему-то казалось, что никакие слова сейчас не достигают цели. Врезаются в незримый барьер, опадают вниз и тонут в горячих водах источника.

Взгляд Кацуки — похолодевший и почти безразличный — неспешно мазнул по губам Юрия, затем — по шее, замер на ключицах. Этот взгляд был почти осязаемым, плотным, как сжатый сгусток воздуха.

— Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, — вдруг совершенно спокойно заявил Юри.

Ублюдок. С тех пор, как Виктор начал любезничать с ним, Кацуки возомнил о себе черт знает что. Не понимает будто, на какую дорожку ступил. И чью так нагло пытается перейти.

Возмущённая злоба, как золотистые блики закатного солнца на воде, сверкала, искрилась и клокотала внутри. Она сжимала кулаки и скрипела зубами. Пока Юрий запоздало не скользнул взглядом ниже. Туда, где рука Кацуки снова начала двигаться.

Медленно, очень медленно.  
Иногда задевая пальцами член Юрия.

Неторопливо.

Расслабленно.

«Виктор»

Ладонь зажала чужой рот почти рефлекторно. Это был животный инстинкт, защитить своё, отвоевать у мерзавца, который словно с каждой произнесенной буквой забирает Виктора себе. Юрий физически ощутил разлившийся по венам яд. Он прижёг, как кислота, растворяя его изнутри до болезненных волдырей и ран.

Юрий не может проиграть. Не имеет права. Он не знает, что такое поражение, и не собирается узнавать!  
Он сделает всё, чтобы вернуть дорогого человека.  
Он не позволит отобрать у себя самое ценное.  
Он не…

Кацуки оказался сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. Оторвать чужую руку от своего рта, схватить вторую и как тисками сжать одной левой — он провернул это за несколько жалких секунд, Плисецкий и опомниться не успел.

— Я же сказал тебе прекратить! — потребовал он, когда правая рука Кацуки вновь скрылась под водой.

— И не подумаю, — бесцветно отозвался Юри. — Не нравится — уходи.

Он закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, словно и нет сейчас перед ним человека, до звона в ушах жаждущего разорвать его в клочья. Его опущенные веки подрагивали, словно там, на их внутренней стороне он видит его.

Уникального.

Неповторимого.

Идеального.

«Виктор»

Юрий обрушился на Кацуки, как прибойная волна. Навалился на него всем телом, впился в его бесстыдный рот, протолкнул язык, только чтобы тот заткнулся, проглотил яд и замолчал навсегда.  
Чтобы никогда больше не произносил его имени таким голосом.  
Чтобы не шептал его на границе реальности, утопая в собственных фантазиях.

Наивный неудачник.

Кацуки распахнул глаза. Замычал, завертел головой, но черта с два ему позволят выбраться из этого плена живым. Понадеялся спастись, но Юрий изо всех своих мальчишеских сил вдавил его в твердые камни, цеплялся ногами, старался удержать равновесие, будто от этого зависело всё его будущее.

Тёплая вода плескалась между ними, брызгала на шею, подбородок и щеки. Юрий елозил на чужих бедрах, тёрся всем телом о живот и грудь Кацуки.

Он обещал самому себе, что ни за что не сдастся. Ни за что не подчинится чьей-то воле.

Они барахтались и пихались локтями, словно сражались за каждый сантиметр пространства вокруг, за каждый грамм воздуха, за всё что угодно, лишь бы не отдать друг другу. Запястья постепенно начинали ныть от крепкой хватки, но Юри даже не пытался её ослабить. Как и не пытался уже вырваться или сбросить с себя этого упрямого высокомерного змеёныша, готового удушить его не руками даже, — собственными поцелуями. Кацуки цеплялся за него с каким-то остервенением, словно отвечал на вызов. Он дышал тяжело и часто, кусал губы Юрия почти до крови. А следом подался вперед и углубил и без того грубый, сбивчивый поцелуй так, что Плисецкий чуть не задохнулся.

А потом стальная хватка на запястьях исчезла.

Сильные ладони властно опустились на ягодицы Юрия, пальцы смяли их до боли, растягивая, раздвигая в стороны. Эта боль странная и тягучая. Она в один миг накатила волной жара, отдалась куда-то в пах плотным тугим узлом.

А затем Юри надломленным рваным движением вскинул бёдра.

Потом ещё раз.

И ещё.

Поцелуй проглотил его стон, сделал задушенным и почти неслышным. Юрий запоздало открыл глаза и отстранился. Кацуки жмурился, выгибал спину, впивался ногтями в его зад, хватал покрасневшими губами разогретый воздух и крупно вздрагивал. Дрожь эта передавалась Юрию, словно через их тела проходит один общий разряд.

Двести двадцать, не меньше.  
Двести двадцать вольт ревности, злости и навалившего из ниоткуда густого юношеского возбуждения. Чёрное и красное одним непроницаемым стремительным потоком. От паха выше, как завеса, только там, внутри, отделяющая тело от разума.  
Всё вперемешку.  
И ни единой светлой искры. Лишь внизу живота тянет.  
Приятно. До тошноты.

«Виктор», — впервые это имя зазвучало в мыслях. Словно напоминание, не яркое, отдалённое, оно сверкнуло, вспыхнуло на миг и исчезло далёким эхом, как мимолётный мираж.

Только сейчас Юрий почувствовал член Кацуки между своих ног. Твёрдый и горячий, он пульсировал и выплёскивал белые сгустки прямо на ребристую поверхность воды. Кацуки словно обессилел, повалился назад, чуть не приложившись затылком о каменный бортик. Его ладони отпустили ягодицы, небрежно проскользили по бёдрам, огладили впадинки под коленями и исчезли под водой. Он лежал под Юрием, глубоко дышал, но выглядел так, будто кислорода не хватает.

И Юрию теперь не хватало тоже.

Катастрофически.

Воздух вдруг помутнел, сделался влажным и тяжелым. Он оседал на стенках гортани чем-то тягучим, горько-сладким, и протолкнуть его сейчас в лёгкие казалось подвигом. Таким же подвигом, как оторвать взгляд от Кацуки. Тот, с красными щеками, зачесанной назад чёлкой и искусанными губами, словно заполнил собой всё окружающее пространство. Он продолжал судорожно хватать воздух. И смотрел почему-то в небо. Взглядом отсутствующим и пустым.

Юрия качнуло назад, он повалился в воду чуть ли не с головой. Какого черта? В паху тянет и стоит так твёрдо, что почти больно. Но ведь… Такого не может быть. Не должно.

Как?!

— Ты… — сдавленный голос Юрия прозвучал хрипло, будто глотку до отказа набили морской солью. — Как ты посмел? Ты…

— Придержи язык, — холодно отозвался Кацуки. Поднял голову, посмотрел так, словно стоял на две головы выше. — Не я оседлал тебя. И не мой зад тёрся о твой член.

— Ты — грёбаный извращенец, — взбунтовался Юрий. Просто чтобы что-то сказать, чтобы вытолкнуть из груди сгустившийся пар. — Ты хоть знаешь, что тебе светит за секс со мной?

— В Японии не такие законы, как в России, — отозвался Кацуки равнодушно. Сел ровно, выпрямил спину, похрустел шеей. — И как бы ты ни возмущался, — лениво продолжил он, — произошедшее здесь всё равно недоказуемо. Я могу всё отрицать.

Это… невозможно.  
Разве такое может быть?!

— Да ты же… — почти задохнулся Юрий. Кацуки устало поднялся на ноги, будто и не слушал его уже. Ухватил небрежно своё полотенце, выбрался из бассейна. — Виктор… Он ведь даже не знает, с кем связался.

— Уверен? — обернувшись, уточнил Юри. — Может, как раз наоборот?

Его глаза блеснули, как короткая вспышка молнии.  
Откуда у него такой взгляд?  
С каких пор он способен смотреть так?

В груди отчаянно билось негодование и раздражение, приправленное сухой горькой тревогой. Сердце стучало в висках.

— Я не отдам его те…

— Хватит уже, — протянул Кацуки утомлённо. — Усмири свой детский максимализм и предоставь выбор ему. В конце концов, что ты там говорил про законы в России? Он почти в два раза старше тебя. На что ты надеешься?

Слова застряли в горле комком смолы. Ни звука невозможно было издать, даже выдохнуть не получалось. Всё внутри склеилось, сжалось.

Когда Кацуки закрывал за собой дверь, Юрий продолжал сидеть неподвижно, неотрывно смотрел ему вслед, скрипел зубами и сжимал в кулаках горячую воду с примесью чужой спермы.

Слова Юри били по спине резиновой дубинкой, но воздух застревал где-то в груди, прижатый липким сгустком досады и необъяснимого страха.

Это ещё не конец, так ведь? Он не знает поражения. Он не может проиграть! Он…

Он закрывает глаза и — черт знает, почему — видит перед собой раскрасневшееся лицо Кацуки, который кончал, вжимаясь членом в его пах. И на миг понимает, что не может вспомнить лицо Виктора. Он слышит до звона в ушах безучастный, холодный, посредственный тон голоса Юри, и по телу снова разливается жар.

Это безумие.

Но он летит в пропасть и даже сам не знает, хочет ли вернуться наверх.

«Виктор»

Это имя должно было помочь, отрезвить. Но почему тогда оно теряется в потоке неясных чувств?

Почему оно звучит… так тихо?

Рука коснулась члена почти невесомо. Мазнула большим пальцем по скользкой, сочащейся смазкой головке, надавила на отверстие. По спине от поясницы к загривку прошла мелкая горячая дрожь, стянула кожу мурашками, стынущими на теплом весеннем ветру. Юрий сжал пальцы у самого основания, где ребро ладони едва покалывали короткие кудрявые волоски. Провел по всей длине.

Медленно.

Точно так же, как несколько минут назад делал Кацуки.

Почему…  
Как?..

Кожу жгло. От собственного жара, необъяснимого болезненного возбуждения и таких бесстыдных желаний, от которых перед глазами всё расплывалось, кружилась голова. Или это от густого запаха молодой вишни и приторного аромата ранних садовых цветов?

На губах искрилось что-то колючее и сладкое, неощутимое, но одновременно тяжелое. Оно хотело сорваться, упасть и разбить реальность, расколоть её ко всем чертям.

Юрий закусил истерзанные губы до боли и зажмурился ещё сильнее, но эта картинка — распалённый Кацуки под ним — никак не исчезала. Царапала внутреннюю сторону век, заставляла дышать рвано и неосознанно двигать рукой быстрее.

Это и правда безумие. Но…  
Он толкнулся в кулак последний раз.

Солнце погасло над миром. Вокруг воцарилась тьма.  
Всё треснуло от короткого шепота, от одного лишь слова.

Неправильно. Совсем неправильно.

«Юри»


End file.
